


We work so well and we don’t even know why

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: For years, they kept their status — from dating to marriage — quiet.But ever since Dean and Cas revealed how secretive they really were, every person in the bunker had been waiting for an opportunity to grill one or both of them.Castiel kicked himself for the hundredth time for making a bet with Charlie.





	We work so well and we don’t even know why

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Why” by Sabrina Carpenter. I also included “Feeling Good” by Michael Buble indicated with ellipsis. Enjoy!

“I lost a bet with Charlie.”

Dean blinked at Cas’s sudden entrance into their bedroom. “What?”

Cas sighed, sitting next to Dean on the mattress. “I lost a bet with Charlie. This is bad.”

Dean blinked again. “What do you have to do?”

Cas hid his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?”

A beat. “I was so sure she wouldn’t win. I’m sorry.”

“Darlin’, what is it?”

Cas refused to meet his husband’s eyes. “I said that if I lost, I would answer ten questions about us honestly.”

Dean was silent for a moment.

“I knew you’d be mad,” Cas said brokenly, withdrawing from Dean’s embrace.

As Cas stood up, Dean grasped his wrist. Cas swallowed and stiffened in surprise. He faced the blank wall in front of him.

“I’m not mad at you,” Dean said soothingly.

Warily, Cas turned to meet Dean’s eyes. His gaze was full of trepidation. Dean softened his grip on Cas’s wrist, taking his hand instead.

“Is it any question she wants?”

Cas swallowed again. “I wouldn’t have done this if there was more than a ten percent chance she would win.”

Dean nodded, pressing a kiss to Cas’s knuckles. “Just get it over with.”

Cas slipped his hand away. “I’m sorry.”

Dean stood up, their bodies a breath away. “No more apologizing. And there’s no need to waste our time together fighting.”

A beat. “You always know just what to say, don’t you?”

Dean smiled. “Always.”

————

Castiel should have known the entire family — barring Dean, who was fixing up Baby in the garage — would be present for Charlie’s questioning.

This was going to be the most important inquisition of his life.

Cas knew that his relationship with Dean was largely shrouded in mystery. Whatever information and interactions the couple let slip was quickly circulated throughout the bunker and via phone calls. Their family was always hungry for new details and remained incredibly observant. 

For years, they kept their status — from dating to marriage — quiet. 

But ever since Dean and Cas revealed how secretive they really were, every person in the bunker had been waiting for an opportunity to grill one or both of them.

Castiel kicked himself for the hundredth time for making a bet with Charlie.

And for losing a bet that he had a ninety percent chance of winning.

This inquisition would be one for the history books.

————

Dean focused most of his energy on tuning up his Baby. Every once in a while, though, he would delve into their bond — thrumming in his veins like an exposed wire — to check his husband’s state of mind.

He seemed okay, not distressed at least.

Dean was worried, sure, but he figured something like this would happen eventually.

Just not in such a dramatic fashion.

————

Castiel tried not to feel insecure at all the pairs of eyes watching him.

He focused on Charlie, who sat in front of him.

Without her usual flourishes, Charlie began.

“Who kissed first, you or Dean?”

“Dean.”

“Who wanted to get married, you or Dean?”

“Dean.”

“On a scale of one ten, how good is Dean in bed?”

“Eleven.”

“Well shit,” Charlie grinned deviously, “this just got interesting.”

“You don’t have to lie,” Gabriel called out from the back.

“He promised complete honesty,” Jo reminded him.

Traumatized, Sam said, “I never needed to know that, Charlie.”

“Everyone in this room would disagree,” Charlie replied.

“Let’s move on,” Claire said eagerly.

Charlie cleared her throat and faced Castiel. “When is your wedding anniversary?”

“In the month of May.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “Castiel.”

“You didn’t ask for the day. And you’re not getting it.”

Charlie sighed, backing down and asking the next question. “Do you have pet names for each other?”

Dammit.

Castiel hid any tells that would give him away. “Dean has one for me.”

Everyone oohed.

Cas rolled his eyes, focusing on his annoyance for this whole venture rather than blushing.

“Let’s play a game.” Charlie leaned forward. “I’m going to list all the pet names I know, and you’re going to look in my eyes while I say them. When I land on the right one, I’ll know just by looking at you.” She clapped her hands. “Let’s do it.” The redhead stared at Cas. “Dear, dearest, angel, sweetheart, sweetie, honey, baby, babe, darling-”

Oh double dammit.

Charlie threw her head back and laughed delightedly. “Darling! Wow!” Cas heard a few chuckles. “I was not expecting that one, I gotta be honest.”

Castiel chose to leave his “darlin’” correction to himself. Dean’s drawl when he said the word was sacred.

“Okay, moving on!” Gabriel exclaimed. He turned to Sam suddenly. “Thanks for the invite by the way.”

“I-it was no problem,” Sam said awkwardly.

Cas would have to investigate that later.

Charlie got back to business. “Where did you go with Dean after the war?”

Castiel had to fight back the pleasant memories. He would not blush with so many people watching him. “On vacation.”

Alex gasped suddenly, smirking all-knowingly.

“What did you just figure out?” Patience asked, her eyes wide.

“No one likes being left in suspense,” Claire chided.

Alex, her smirk giving way to a giggle, revealed, “they left in the month of May.”

The entire room gasped overdramatically.

“Alex,” Charlie praised, “you’re the best.”

Alex flipped her hair. “I know.”

“That gives us four days to narrow it down,” Charlie said to the wayward sisters.

“We got this,” Claire said encouragingly, fist bumping the redhead.

Castiel was freaked out by his little fan club, but hey, women do that they want.

“Okay, lucky question seven,” Charlie said. “How does your profound bond work?”

Cas huffed. “Even I don’t know the full extent of it.”

“Enlighten the class,” Charlie motioned around the room, “on what you know.”

Castiel mentally prepared himself. He dove into the bond, sensing Dean fixing Baby and humming along to Def Leppard.

Once Dean noticed Cas searching their bond, he sent him a burst of soothing affection.

It was over in a mere three seconds, not enough time to alert the family.

Cas began. “It’s like a sixth sense. We can read each other’s emotions. The bond makes Dean stronger than a normal human. He can do things humans can’t, and go places humans can’t.” He decided to leave out the fact that he could open a mental link to Dean.

What he did say aloud visibly interested Gabriel, who was most likely broadcasting this information to Balthazar.

Cas was glad Balthazar wasn’t here. The teasing would have been endless — and possibly ruthless.

“They’re literally soulmates,” Claire said. “Wow.”

“Two halves of a whole,” Charlie added, sniffling and pretending to wipe away a tear.

“Love is real,” Jo declared.

Charlie cleared her throat. “Anyway. When did you start teaching Dean Enochian?”

“A few years ago, here and there. He wanted to know.”

A few of the women aww’ed.

“Which one of you is more lovey dovey, you or Dean?”

“Dean.”

“I can see that,” Alex commented.

“That boy totally watched rom coms secretly at one point,” Patience added. 

“He likes Love Actually,” Sam chimed in.

Claire choked on her own spit. “Oh my God.”

“I like that movie too,” Gabriel defended. “Helped me get over someone.” At Sam’s questioning glance, — Castiel seriously had to look into this — the archangel coughed awkwardly. “Doesn’t matter.”

Charlie waited pointedly for a few seconds for the room to settle. “Final question. Which one of you is more possessive, you or Dean?”

“Both of us, equally.” Cas stood up. “Have fun discussing.”

Castiel walked out and didn’t look back.

————

Dean stepped out of the bathroom — clad in jeans and a green flannel — to see Cas waiting for him.

“Want to know what happened?”

Dean blinked, sitting next to Cas on the mattress. “I suppose.”

Cas told him succinctly the questions Charlie asked and the answers he gave.

Once he was finished, Dean smiled dopily. “You think I’m really that good in bed?”

Cas facepalmed. “I knew that telling you would boost your ego just a little too much.”

“You’re not wrong, but I’ll shut up about it.”

“Thanks.”

“Now was it all that bad?”

“Could have been worse,” Cas admitted. A beat. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shifted his weight with no warning, settling on Cas’s lap, wrapping his arms around the angel’s neck. Cas tilted his head up to meet Dean’s eyes, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Enough apologizing,” Dean breathed. Their lips met at the exact same second, both of them taking as much as they were giving, Dean eventually pushing Cas’s back against the mattress. Dean rested on top of Cas, tugging on his hair lightly with one hand while the other unbuttoned his husband’s blue flannel. Cas noticed the deft movements and groaned a little. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Dean pulled away and sighed, resting his forehead against Cas’s. After a few breaths, Dean whispered, “I’ll finished what I started tonight.”

Cas hummed. “You better.”

————

“I have a question.”

Castiel curled next to Dean, awash in the overwhelming feeling that always followed their lovemaking.

His voice came out softer than he expected. “I always do enjoy your strange questions.”

Dean’s smile made Cas’s heart stutter. “Is it true that freckles are angel kisses?”

Castiel felt his face and neck heat up.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Cas muttered, “some of them are.”

What Dean replied wasn’t a request. “Show me.”

Castiel readjusted his body so that he sat up, his legs straddling Dean’s thighs. Dean groaned at the friction, Cas smirking knowingly. He raked his eyes down Dean’s exposed skin, glancing at each freckle lovingly. 

He started with the first one. Cas arched down and pressed a kiss to the freckle at the hollow of Dean’s throat. He heard Dean hold his breath as he whispered, “I gave you this one during our first time.” He flicked his eyes up at Dean’s hazy emerald orbs and parted lips. “It's much better than a hickey, don’t you think?” Cas laughed a little. “Much more permanent.”

Cas watched with a thrill as Dean swallowed thickly, obviously affected by his possessiveness.

He was much more subtle about it, compared to Dean. But when it reared its head, it was with an intensity that made Dean’s end of the bond flare up delightedly.

Castiel moved to the next freckles. “I gave you freckles on your eyelids,” Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, Cas giving him butterfly kisses, “every time you came to me injured.” He pressed a kiss on Dean’s forehead freckles next. “I gave you these on our honeymoon, to show that I worship you.” Castiel pressed feather-light kisses across Dean’s cheeks. “I gave you these because I couldn’t help myself.” Cas chuckled. “I wanted to give you more freckles to match the ones the sun burned onto your skin.”

Cas felt Dean’s breath hitch, biting his lip tantalizingly.

Castiel fought the urge to take Dean’s bottom lip between his, pulling on it with his teeth and making his husband moan.

Instead, he moved lower and pressed kisses along Dean’s shoulders. “I give you a freckle on your shoulders every time we make love.” Castiel felt Dean’s hands travel up his spine, leaving flames in their wake. He breathed, “I just gave you a new one, in fact.” He kissed the new freckle, at the junction between Dean’s neck and shoulder. “Right there. You were so busy screaming my name that you didn’t even notice.”

Castiel smirked as he felt Dean clutch his sides, holding him in place. He heard Dean growl into his hair, Cas’s heart pounding.

When Cas was given some wiggle room a moment later, he used his elbows to lift himself a foot above Dean’s head.

And Dean was so far gone he looked ready for a second round.

Castiel batted his eyelashes, Dean’s eyes following the movement like a cat chasing a mouse.

If Dean thought he was the mouse, he was sorely mistaken.

Cas adjusted again pointedly, the almost bruising skin-on-skin contact making Dean bite down another groan.

Castiel swiped his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip, ready for his grand finale.

“But do you know what my favorite freckle is?” Cas leaned down again, arching like a cat until his lips were an inch away from Dean’s. He saw Dean flick his gaze from Cas’s swollen pink lips to his coy eyes. “The one on your bottom lip.” Dean exhaled shakily and worried his bottom lip. “Do you remember when I gave you that one, beautiful?”

Dean couldn’t even speak, he was so far gone.

Oh, Cas loved being in control.

“I bet you have a few ideas,” Cas whispered, “but I’ll tell you.” Dean was staring at his lips now, waiting for him to close the distance. Castiel said softly, “it was when I was jealous. Of her.”

He couldn’t even think her name without being filled with rage.

But Dean knew what he meant.

“I wanted to mark you as mine. Forever.”

As Cas said that final word, Dean trailed his hands up his arms, coiling them around the nape of his neck. 

At the same time, their lips met, the bond setting them blissfully on fire. Castiel revelled in the sensation of their bodies pressing together perfectly, their lips made for one another. Cas made his earlier thought a reality, pulling at Dean’s bottom lip and hearing his answering moan.

After a few more light kisses, Dean found his voice again. He said breathily, “I’m yours, darlin’. Forever.”

Castiel kissed Dean again, rocking his hips a little. “Want another round, beautiful?”

Despite the sudden sensory overload, Dean kept his gaze fixed on Cas. “Always, darlin’.”

————

“Who’s the someone?”

Castiel realized that he was alone in the library with Sam.

Sam, who had developed something for Gabriel.

Cas replayed his brother’s offhand comment in his head, how a rom com helped him get over “someone.”

He knew who that someone was, of course.

He was hesitating to tell Sam, though. Castiel didn’t see how Gabriel and Sam would work.

But then again, he never thought he and Dean would work.

And oh, they did.

Cas thought of how deliciously his body fit against Dean’s, how effortlessly beautiful his husband was, the sinful sounds he emitted when they made love.

Yeah, they worked far too well.

“Cas?”

Oh, right. Sam.

“Does it matter who it was?”

This seemed to stump Sam. “Uh, I-”

“You have a thing for my brother.”

Sam coughed awkwardly. “U-um.”

Cas sighed. “On his behalf, I apologize.”

“U-uh, why?”

Castiel closed his book and directed his attention to Sam. “If you’re serious about this, Gabe is a piece of work. And that’s not me exaggerating.” Sam stared at the floor. “Gabe is a hot mess on a good day. He comes with a lot of baggage, and he’s probably the most insecure angel I’ve ever known.” Sam met his eyes again, nodding at the tail end of his sentence. Cas figured that Gabriel’s false bravado was something Sam observed ever since he revealed himself to be alive. “I’m not trying to dissuade you, but you need to be sure that this is what you want, Sam. It will take a while for him to open up to you. The only reason he doesn’t put on a facade with me is because I’ve known him most of my life.” Sam nodded again. Cas decided to finally answer his question. “It was Kali. The Pagan god. She didn’t like him like that. It nearly crushed him.” Sam’s eyes widened in surprise, his expression sympathetic. “He may be an archangel, but he’s fragile. So be careful, Sam. Okay?”

Sam swallowed thickly. “I-I didn’t think I’d get a shovel talk from you.”

Castiel snorted and left the library, leaving Sam to his thoughts.

————

“Hey baby bro,” Gabriel greeted Castiel. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

“You mean your cloud?”

Gabriel glanced around at the floating furniture. “Fine. What brings you to my humble cloud, then?”

“It’s best if we sit.”

Gabriel asked nervously, “is someone dying?”

“No, asshole.”

Gabriel threw up his hands. “Fine, my serious face is on.” The two angels sat on Gabriel’s floating couch. “What’s going on?”

“Did you know that Sam has a thing for you?”

Gabriel’s mouth formed an O. “Wh-what?”

“You’re not answering me.”

Gabriel swallowed, letting the information sink in. “N-no.”

First, Sam stammers, and now Gabriel.

For goodness sakes.

Castiel remained blunt. “Do you have a thing for Sam or not?”

Gabriel floundered. “U-uh, I n-never really. I-I mean, he’s sweet, and smart, and hot, b-but I never thought,” he swallowed, “u-uh,” he leaned back against the couch, “wow.”

“Is this the part in the rom com where the lead has an epiphany and admits the truth he’s known all along?”

Gabriel blinked. “I-I guess so.”

“Now that that’s sorted,” Cas stood up unceremoniously, “what’s the plan?”

Gabriel thought for a moment, recovering slowly. “To subtly woo him. A nice slow burn.”

“If you say so.” Cas’s expression turned serious. “Just be careful, okay?”

Gabriel nodded in assent.

————

“You are ready, my baby ducklings.”

The wayward sisters stared at Charlie as she made her sudden entrance.

“For what?” Patience asked.

Charlie smiled deviously. “Come with me.”

The women — Claire and Kaia holding hands — followed Charlie to her bedroom. She put a hand on one of her drawer handles.

“Ladies, Sam and Dean cannot know about this. They will burn the contents of this drawer. Got it?”

“How mysterious,” Alex commented.

“Anyone opposed to Charlie’s terms?” Claire asked the women.

They all shook their heads. 

The redhead smirked and opened the drawer.

Inside was dozens of worn paperback books. They looked fictional, based on the weird font and titles on each spine.

“These,” Charlie explained, “chronicle five years in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“But,” Patience picked up a book at random, examining two muscled men on the cover, “these were written by Carver Edlund.”

“Carver Edlund,” Charlie said, “is a pen name for Chuck Shurley, the former prophet of God, and the current vessel of God.”

Alex blinked rapidly. “What now?”

“These,” Charlie motioned to the books, “are one hundred percent fact disguised as fiction. They are known as,” she paused for dramatic effect, “the Winchester Gospel.”

The wayward sisters started to examine the books. 

“This shit is for real?” Claire asked.

“It’s for real,” Charlie answered.

“I have one very important question,” Alex declared. “Is Cas in here?”

Charlie’s grin answered her question.

“Oh my God, we need to all start reading these right now immediately,” Claire said.

Charlie walked out of her bedroom. She said behind her shoulder, “have fun, my little ducklings.”

————

Castiel walked into their bedroom when Dean was shaving in the conjoined bathroom.

Cas’s expression immediately gave Dean pause. His husband looked at him through the mirror and asked, “what is it, darlin’?”

Castiel sighed, leaning his back against the sink. Dean watched him from the corner of his eye in concern.

“Are you aware that our brothers have a thing for each other?”

Dean nearly dropped his razor. “What now?”

“Are you aware that-”

“I heard you,” Dean said. Castiel knew that a thousand emotions were fighting for dominance in his husband’s mind. “Is this what you’ve been doing all day?”

“Yes.”

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas, resuming his shaving. The silence was stifling.

When Castiel heard the water running, he tore his gaze from the blank wall. He observed Dean wash away the shaving cream and stand in front of him.

“So,” Dean’s turbulent eyes bore into him, “what’s the consensus?”

Cas loves the smell of Dean’s aftershave. It was almost strong enough to hypnotize him. 

Cas inhaled through his nose. “They both stammer when I mention the other’s name like teenage girls, so you tell me.”

Dean crossed his arms and stared at the floor. After a long moment, he asked, “how in the hell did I not notice?”

“I just noticed it too,” Castiel said. “They’re still in the early stages, it seems.”

“Hm,” Dean said, finally looking at Cas again. “I guess that Gabriel hasn’t been an asshole since he came back. Maybe I get it.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “You’re taking this far too well.”

One side of Dean’s mouth quirked upwards. “I can’t really judge my brother for falling in love with an angel,” he squeezed Cas’s hand, “when I’ve done the same thing, now can I?”

A pause. “The way you can spin any situation into something romantic is a bit annoying, Dean Winchester.”

“Is that your way of saying that I’m good at this whole husband thing?”

Cas rested a hand on Dean’s freckled cheek. “You’re far too good at it.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Castiel Winchester.”

Cas surged forward and kissed Dean soundly. The hunter hummed in surprise and kissed back with vigor. 

————

When an entire army of mutated vampires spilled out of a portal from another dimension, Dean only thought of one thing.

He needed to get his family out of this warehouse.

He glanced at Cas, both of them reading each other like a book.

The monsters were too strong to be killed by any weapons that weren’t enhanced with magic.

That left the job to Dean and Cas, the only ones who could wield such weapons without exploding.

Dean shepherded everyone near the door to the warehouse, Cas taking the full brunt of the attack for a few precious seconds. He heard a few gasps as Cas summoned his angel grace sword, cutting through the vampire mutants like butter.

Dean started muttering a shielding spell in Enochian.

“What are you doing?” Sam yelled from across the room.

Dean kept reciting the spell, earning a few stares due to his impressive fluency of his husband’s native language.

As the blue force field began to form, Dean turned around and locked himself inside it.

He heard angry and frightened exclamations as he sealed his family away from the monsters.

“Dammit boy!” Bobby.

“What the hell?” Sam.

“Dean!” Jo.

“I’ll be fine,” Dean assured them.

At that, he turned around and summoned his angel grace machete from thin air.

He registered a few of the women gasp as he rejoined the fight. He sliced apart a few vampires quickly and efficiently until he reached Cas.

The couple shared a split-second look, and it was enough.

The bond put their fighting styles completely in sync, both of them moving like a single organism. Back-to-back, they sliced and kicked any vampires that got close. 

Feeling angel grace running through him, Dean did something he hadn’t done before.

He used the angel grace in his soul as a weapon.

Dean glanced at Cas and saw his husband’s eyes glowing blue. Cas met his gaze and gasped, nearly breaking their formation.

Dean caught his reflection in his machete, and saw that his eyes were glowing too.

With circumstances preventing Dean from properly geeking out about how awesome this was, he focused on the angel grace that his husband used to put him back together all those years ago. He felt the power humming just beneath his skin, itching to be released.

Dean chose a cluster of mutated vampires — what looked to be the last of them — as his target.

Without further ado, Dean expelled a strip of grace outward, the blue liquid flying towards the vampires.

Dean closed his hand to a fist, the angel grace imploding into a mini supernova. The light turned the mutated vampires into ash, blinding the occupants of the warehouse.

When the light was gone, he was met by a flabbergasted Cas.

And was that desire in his gaze?

Dean bit down a smirk. Now was not the time.

The portal was still open.

And spitting out some more vampires.

Dean and Cas immediately took their previous stances, their respective machete and sword glowing even brighter in the bloody warehouse.

That’s when Gabriel and Balthazar showed up.

Balthazar summoned his sai knives, Gabriel materializing a long and short sword. They both joined the fray, cutting down monsters martial arts style.

Dean had never seen either of them fight up close.

He didn’t have time to appreciate it, though.

Dean and the angels took out the last of the mutant vampires within a minute, Gabriel muttering a portal closing spell in Enochian while fighting.

Dean was slightly impressed.

Slightly.

He sort of wished he could see Sam’s face.

The portal from another dimension closed, leaving piles of dead bodies and ashes lining the warehouse. As Balthazar recited a cleanup spell, Dean deactivated his shield spell.

He almost forgot that he had a large audience.

Despite removing the shield, no one moved.

Their expressions were somewhere between shock and awe.

Dean chanced a glance at Sam, and saw him looking between him and Gabriel, unsure which of them he should be paying more attention to.

Yeah, Cas was right about Sam and Gabriel.

————

Castiel could always tell when Dean was looking at his wings.

Ever since the bonding ceremony, Dean was able to see Cas’s wings whenever he so desired. It was like turning a switch on and off in his mind.

Castiel was still insecure about his wings, but he found Dean’s expression upon seeing them — full of reverence and love — helped bolster his confidence a great deal.

He never liked his wings. Their feathers, black as night, were so far removed from other angels’ wings that he was teased about them when he was younger. They also made him stick out in a crowd more than he was comfortable with at that age.

But the way Dean looked at them made Castiel lift his wings a little higher.

After battling mutant vampires with his husband, — who was absolutely gorgeous with glowing eyes, somehow — Cas noticed him staring for a long moment while he spoke with his older brothers.

He ruffled his feathers and spread out his appendages quickly, earning a burst of affection from Dean through their bond.

Cas got back on track.

Balthazar sighed overdramatically. “Wanna tell me why I had to stop flirting with a particularly sexy man in order to save you?” 

“We had it under control. I think Gabe just wanted to impress,” he glanced pointedly at Sam, “you know who.”

Gabriel huffed. “Shut up.”

Balthazar gasped. “Ooh, I need deets later.”

Cas nodded in assent. He nudged Gabriel. “You should go talk to him. Act natural.”

Gabriel stuttered, “o-oh, I u-um.” He took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Dean suddenly appeared at Castiel’s side. Cas had to stop himself from casting a wing along his back.

His protective streak really was embarrassing.

Gabriel stared at Dean like a deer in headlights.

Thankfully, Dean responded in kind. He patted Gabriel’s shoulder and said, “knock him dead.”

Gabriel nearly choked on air as Dean smiled and lead Cas away. Dean’s warm grasp on his hand made Castiel’s veins thrum in pleasure.

“Hurt?” Dean asked.

“No. You?”

“No.”

“Good.” Castiel noticed Dean staring at a spot above his shoulders. He was admiring his wings again. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand pointedly and said softly, “quit it.”

“What if I don’t wanna?”

Cas sighed and acquiesced. He ruffled his feathers again and went to where everyone had convened during their conversation.

————

Balthazar was finally introduced to the entire bunker clan.

Their surprise at Balthazar’s Scottish lilt and flamboyant demeanor had the angels and the Winchesters laughing silently in the background.

————

Dean walked into the karaoke bar with Sam and Jack in tow.

He found Cas and Balthazar at a table near the front of the stage. There was a modest crowd formulated throughout the space, with someone stepping off the stage.

Dean snuck up behind his husband. He asked gruffly, “mind telling me why we’re here now?”

Cas glanced up at him and smiled. “You have perfect timing.”

Dean, Sam, and Jack pulled up chairs and sat, offering hellos to a drunk Balthazar.

That’s when Gabriel walked on stage.

Dean glanced at Cas, who smirked knowingly.

Gabriel opened his mouth, and started to sing.

...Birds flying high, you know how I feel. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Reeds driftin' on by, you know how I feel. It's a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life for me. And I'm feeling good...

Dean was impressed. Gabriel had a good singing voice.

Not as good as Cas’s, but good nonetheless.

But hey, he was unashamedly biased about anything concerning his husband.

Dean whispered to Cas, “was this a setup for Sam?”

“Mhm.”

Dean glanced at Sam imperceptibly, who was enraptured as Gabriel continued the song. Dean whispered, “it’s working.” Cas nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to his older brother on stage.

...And this old world is a new world and a bold world, for me, for me. Stars when you shine, you know how I feel. Scent of the pine, you know how I feel. Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel...

Gabriel was working the crowd, various members of the audience visibly impressed at his voice.

Sam still hadn’t taken his eyes off of Gabriel.

Dean was reminded of the monochrome dimension, walking into the casino inhabited by monsters and seeing Cas, singing on stage like a beacon of light. Monsters didn’t deserve to hear a voice that beautiful. Monsters didn’t deserve to see his husband — clad in a pinstripe suit — looking so flawless and delectable.

He was reminded of eavesdropping on Cas singing in the shower. He was shocked still and wonderfully haunted by his voice, echoing sweetly and curling through the air like the scent of a fine wine. He remembered forcing Cas to sing that song again in front of him, the air charged and their emotions so pure and raw that it was nearly too much for Dean to process.

If Sam was feeling even a fraction of what Dean felt when Cas sang, his little brother was a goner.

Gabriel finished the song to raucous applause, the archangel bowing and smiling shyly.

Gabriel reached the table just as Balthazar received a martini with a little pink umbrella in it. The archangel saw Jack’s eyes widen in curiosity, and chided, “no, Jack. What Bali drinks is bad for you.”

The nephilim — who had developed a talent for blending in and being virtually invisible unless he wanted the attention — said honestly, “you’re a really good singer, Gabriel.”

The archangel ruffled Jack’s hair. “Thanks.” He said jokingly to the table, “I paid him to say that.”

Jack — now well-versed in sarcasm — held out his hand and asked, “where’s my money?”

The entire table laughed, Gabriel saying, “you know what, kid? I almost want to give you money for that joke.”

“I appreciate the sentiment.”

Suddenly, a round of three cocktails with umbrellas showed up, one glass for each angel.

Dean glanced at Cas, getting a shrug in return. The three angels wordlessly clinked their glasses together — Gabriel sparing Sam a smile — and downed the pink liquid.

They watched a few more people sing before leaving the karaoke bar.

————

“I have a belated observation.”

Castiel peered at his husband, the pillow partially obscuring his face as he caught his breath.

He was pretty sure he was addicted to making love to his husband.

Cas looked at a love-drunk Dean and asked, “what’s your” he formed air quotes, “‘belated observation’?”

Dean chuckled into his pillow, Castiel struck dumb by the sound, the lamplight defining the freckles splattered across his husband’s face.

Dean said, “ever since you came back from the dead, you’ve been very confident.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. He had felt stronger since he sassed his way out of the Big Empty. And feeling stronger inevitably meant that his ego would inflate.

Before Cas could reply, Dean said with conviction, “that’s a good thing, darlin’. It’s,” Dean worried his bottom lip, his teeth running over the freckle that Castiel branded him with, and fuck, he did this on purpose, “really, really hot, actually.”

Aware that they were still gloriously naked, Cas pulled himself closer, drumming his fingers on Dean’s ribcage. Cas rested his head on his husband’s pillow, less than an inch away from him.

“Yeah?” Castiel breathed.

“I’m pretty sure all my self-restraint went out the window when you came back from the dead and made love to me within an inch of my life.”

Cas smirked, recalling that particular memory with fondness. 

“And you know what?” Dean rested a hand on Cas’s jawline. “Ever since our anniversary, I can’t stop thinking about you on that red rug,” Dean exhaled shakily, “spread out for me, without a second of hesitation, ready for me to take you.” He took another unstable breath. “And you looked fucking gorgeous, the way the firelight just...caressed you. Breathtaking.”

Cas swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“So yeah, seeing you confident,” Dean sighed like a teenager into his pillow, “is the biggest turn on for me, darlin’.”

Castiel was speechless.

Dean ran his fingertips down the hard lines and valleys of Cas’s skin, making him shiver.

When Cas regained the ability to speak, he said, “I have a belated observation too.” A beat, Dean’s eyes curious. “It seems that we’ve switched roles. You have all the right words, and I can’t seem to find any to adequately describe what you do to me.”

Dean smiled. “I was always an actions over words guy until you, I’ll admit that. And you don’t need to woo me with any speeches.” He drew a heart on Cas’s spine. “I understand you perfectly without words.”

Castiel added that to the list of love declarations that Dean had voiced without even knowing it.

He huffed. “You’re so romantic I might just puke.”

Dean laughed and laughed, — Cas cataloguing the sound — hiding his face in Cas’s collarbone.

When he sobered up, Dean prompted, “darlin’?”

“Hm?”

Dean grinned dopily. “I love you.”

Cas rolled his eyes. His husband was so lame.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 will be out next weekend. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
